Midnightmare
by killedwitha.BusterSword
Summary: Clerith -- ...petrified. :D lol.


**:)):)) This was something random. And it was BASED on a true story. :)):)) oh my...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She awoke at his soft snores behind her ear, and his warm breaths brushing against her bare neck, sending shivers down her spine. His arm was tightly wrapped around her small waist, making it hard for her to move. Gently, she turned to her other side to face him.

His face was lightly illuminated by the faint glow from the curtains, his peaceful disposition so unbearably "…cute." She caressed his smooth cheek with her cool fingertips, and sighed with a smile at the sound of her name.

She licked her lips, and pouted. She was thirsty. "Milk sounds good…"

She cautiously pulled away from his strong hold, and managed to get off the bed without any noise. She tiptoed out of the room and warily closed the door behind her before taking the stairs, into the dark unlit kitchen.

She didn't even bother opening the lights when she came in.

She opened the refrigerator (and kept it open...) and a blast of cold air and orange light hit her face as she took hold of the carton of fresh milk. She took a glass from the cupboard, and at the same time, an odd smell filled her nostrils. "What is that smell…?" She made a face before filling her glass with the creamy white liquid. It wasn't long before the odor completely bothered her.

She lifted her head upwards and inhaled deeply. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she searched the dark kitchen for the horrid scent.

The cupboard? _Nope, not here._

The stove? _No._

The sink? _Not here, either._

…you? _NO!_

She heaved an annoyed sigh and proceeded to her drinking glass. "I'm looking for that…first thing in the morning." _Too lazy to look…and even turn the lights on._

She gulped down her milk, but stopped halfway when the strange odor became stronger. She shifted her eyes to the left, with the glass still in between her lips. _Not there. _To the right. _Not even. _Straight ahead…?

Her eyes widened in horror at the faint sight of the most disgusting creature in the whole world. The brown oval shaped 'thing', with legs thinner than toothpicks, its tiny eyes like dots staring right back at her.

It twitched its long hair thin antennas, a loud scream escaped her lips, and the half-full glass of milk crashed on the wooden floor. "SHIIIIIT!!! CLOUD!!!"

His eyes fluttered open in surprise from his deep slumber at the ear-piercing shriek from downstairs. The empty space beside him caused him to panic. _AERITH!_

He jumped out of bed, and bolted out of the room, his buster sword in one hand. He ran down the stairs, calling her name as he searched for her in the darkness. He switched the living room lights on, and there he found her, leaning against the wall opposite of the kitchen, a broomstick clutched between her shaking hands. She looked frightened.

"C-Cloud…there's a…there's a…!"

"Shh…who's there?" He approached her and stood beside her, his eyes roaming in search of the mysterious person. "Are you hurt…?"

She shook her head violently, sweat slowly sliding down her face, to her neck. "There's a cockroach in there…!!! SO HUGE!!!"

He stared at her dumbly. "A…cockroach?"

She nodded and gulped. He burst out laughing. She glared at him. "What're you doing there, just standing?! Cloud, KILL IT!!!"

His laughter seized and he leaned his sword against the wall. "I thought it was some hoodlum or something…" he said teasingly. "I feel so…stupid."

She slapped him in the arm. "Please just do it! I can't sleep with that thing alive and lingering—"

"Okay, okay, relax…".

"Cloud, it FLIES!!! And it looks…horrible!" she cringed at the sickening thought. "Cloud, please. I can't go in there!"

He laughed once again, and took the broom from her tight grasp. "Wish me luck…?"

She stuck her tongue out.

He cautiously walked behind the counter, towards the broken glass and spilled milk, and kept the light closed so as not to scare the insect away. The orange light from the fridge lit the kitchen softy as he sought the cause of his girlfriend's alarm and his quiet sleep. "This…is…embarrassing…" he finished with a sigh. _I was having a good dream..._

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all. I was just—"

The insect suddenly came crossing his path, its tiny feet moving with such speed. "HOLY SHIT!!!"

At the sound if his voice, the roach stretched its paper thin wings and flew towards the living room. He chased after it, and just then, she appeared in the way. "Cloud, are you—"

It landed on her lips.

She managed to slap away the critter with a high-pitched scream despite her shock and the nauseating knot on her stomach. She landed on her backside, her eyes wide and terrified.

The roach landed on its backside, as well, struggling in front of him. He took the opportunity to eliminate the insect, and the broomstick hit the floor with a loud "whack!"

He swept the dead creature out the back door, a few curses escaping his lips.

He went back to the kitchen and found her, on her knees, cleaning the mess that insect caused her to make, sniffling and wiping her damp cheeks from time to time.

"Aerith…?" he knelt down and helped her pick up the broken pieces of glass. "You alright?"

Suddenly, he remembered, and the laughter slowly errupted from his lips at the memory. She glared at him, and cried a little harder. His laughter died down when she covered her eyes with her palms.

Still sniffling, she sat down ad leaned her back against the closet under the sink, frantically wiping her lips with the back of her hand. He settled beside her, and gently pulled her hands away from her lips, grazing his thumb on her wet cheek in the process. "Just forget about it. This was a bad night…!" he said, laughing at the end.

She snatched her hand away from him and gave him a look of annoyance and disbelief. "It's not funny!" she retorted, her sobbing getting stronger and stronger by the minute. "How could you…why're you being suck a jerk?!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, but she shoved them away. "I broke one of the glasses…I wasted milk…I woke you up…you looked so cute when you were sleeping…and…I got kissed by a…cockroach!"

He snorted at the last comment, but cleared his thought at her cold glare.

"You know I hate them…damn roaches…" she sniffled. "You're such a jerk, Cloud!"

"Aerith, I'm sorry…" he placed his arm around her shoulders again, but she didn't resist this time. "I'm really sorry…"

He trailed off as he stole a glance at the wall clock. _12:33_.

He chuckled and she looked at him with disbelief. "You're still gonna laugh it me?! You j—"

"No, no, no." he quickly cut her off and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday…"

She looked at the clock, and laughed despite her sobbing. "I got kissed by a cockroach on my birthday. The BEST way to start my special day!"

"Well, it's so wrong to be jealous of a cockroach." he said, causing her to look his way with a questioning gaze. "I mean, I _always_ get to kiss you first on your birthday…"

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"We should get back to sleep, you know." He said, stroking her soft brown hair.

"Hmm…" she sighed. "You can always kiss me, you know…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"she straightened her head and placed her chin on top his shoulder with her eyes closed. He leaned in, until she could already feel his breathing on her face.

"Not until you wipe your mouth clean!"

She gasped, her eyes fluttering open. He stuck out his tongue and laughed before running up the stairs, to their room, his laughter echoing along the narrow staircase.

She laughed at herself before standing up on her feet. She chased after him. "Cloud, YOU JERK!!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**LMAO:)):)):)) So fresh in my memory...in the resort garden...:)):)) okay. STOP. Oh, this didn't happen to me. :)) But I saw everything happen...:)):)) **

**I'm sorry to all those who love cockroaches. I'm sorry, also, to say that I...hate them. **

**..(black face).. **

**I killed two the other night. Whoops...**

**"Scars of a Failing Heart" update will come out soon. I think I'm having a problem...but I'll manage! Haha :)) **

**Oh wait. Someone was asking what inspired me to make that fic...well, to tell the truth, we had to make a short story for school (it was a project). And I decided to make a fic about bestfriends; the guy falls for the girl, but the girl falls for someone else, blah blah blah, you know, the usual. I just love that storyline. I think it's so...relatable. (Do I make sense...?!) But then...I added a little "something" so the storyline wouldn't be _too_ common. So...yeah...I think I didn't answer the question...**

**...I talk too much.**


End file.
